Triad
by TheSoulReader
Summary: I have a huge thing for SoMa. Hell, I have a huge thing for Soul. I have an equally huge thing for Death the Kid. So what do we have here? Soul/Kid yaoi and fun with Maka. Totally not sorry (never am). Thank you Atsushi Okubo for creating some of the hottest characters ever (always of age in my head because otherwise creepy).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I frequently have other story ideas pop into my head and HAVE to get them out while I can, or I cannot focus on my longer works. SOL is still being worked on (I don't do hiatuses), but I write several other pieces (shorts) to avoid boredom or feeling "stuck." It keeps down my stress levels and allows me to create more freely. So nobody panic and think I am abandoning my longer work. Just enjoy the raunch that I provide you. This will be a 3-4 chapter fic (including this "prologue").**

**Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

><p>It had started out the same as always. Maka huddled against Soul's chest after a passionate round of sex, the usual banter being exchanged. What were the plans for tomorrow? Were all the dishes done? The weather for the week looked like it was going to be shitty. And then Soul asked a question he knew he probably shouldn't have. A question that opened a veritable Pandora's Box of possibilities.<p>

"Hey, Maka?" his hands sifted through her hair, red eyes turned towards the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"What's your biggest fantasy?" he blushed slightly, though his face remained neutral.

Maka's tongue darted across her lips, brows knitting together as she considered his inquiry. She had fantasies. She had a great many. Truth be told, they had indulged in many of them, as well as several of his own. But she had never, ever, deigned to share with him the thing she found most enticing. It felt wrong to dream about it, let alone openly share it.

"I don't think you really want to know that," she told him honestly.

Disentangling himself from her, he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, head resting in his hand. Red eyes had darkened with seriousness and his feet twitched nervously beneath the blankets.

"I do want to know," he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Maka mirrored his position, a delicate hand reaching out to trace along his jawline. She studied his features as she tried to decide whether to divulge what it was she so frequently thought about. What it was that riled her beyond anything that they had ever discussed or attempted.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't get mad?" she bit her lower lip and glanced away.

A wicked smile lit up his face as he solemnly swore that he would not be angry. She could tell him anything, and there was no reason for her to be afraid to share. They shared everything, after all. It had to be good if he had to promise not to get mad! He doubted he could be mad anyway. Fantasies were just that, and there was no right or wrong when it came to what went on in her imagination (or his).

"I, uh," she cleared her throat, face turning twenty shades of red. "I…always kinda wanted to watch you play…with Kid."

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, jaw dropping open as his hand scrubbed at the nape of his neck.

"You…think about me and Kid?" his tone was incredulous, but there was no judgment in his words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Can we just forget that I…"

She was silenced with a forceful kiss and the grind of his hips against hers. At twenty two years of age, Soul's recovery time was still ridiculously low, and it seemed that he was more than ok with his girlfriend's confession.

"That is probably the hottest thing I have ever heard you say," he leered at her. "Amusing too," he added with a grin.

"How so?"

"My biggest fantasy is to watch _you_ with Kid," Soul smirked at her, completely unashamed of his own admission.

Round two of sex commenced shortly thereafter.


	2. Question and Answer

It was hot out. So goddamn fucking hot. Soul was tired, and cranky, and entirely too distracted to be playing basketball. But play he did, while Kid unknowingly pushed every single button Soul had. The Shinigami drove to the basket, shouldering by the demon scythe who fell unceremoniously on his ass. It was an easy score for him.

Soul just sat on the pavement with his head in his hands, growling incoherently. He took Kid's hand when it was offered, promptly being pulled to his feet. A mumbled thanks was offered before the basketball was lightly tossed to him.

"What's up with you, man?" Kid inquired.

Soul's eyes were downcast as he silently debated whether or not to share his thoughts. His conversation with Maka the night before was still on his mind and he was questioning so much about himself. And then, the words were out before he could stop them.

"When did you realize you weren't straight?" the scythe blurted. "I mean, I know you're not gay, or even bi…but you aren't straight either, right? Is there even a word for that?" Soul frowned, confused.

Kid regarded him in silence, hands slipping into the pockets of his basketball shorts. Instead, after taking a moment to gather his own thoughts, he answered his friend simply.

"The word you're looking for is pansexual."

"Huh?" Soul dared to look up.

"Pansexual. I am attracted to neither men nor women specifically," the Shinigami answered. "I am simply attracted to people. Their equipment is of no consequence to me. I can have fun with it, and them, regardless."

Soul shifted from foot to foot, tossing the basketball between his hands as he did so. His eyes focused on the ball as he dared to ask another question.

"But how did you know you weren't…." he trailed off. This was so uncomfortable, but he'd already opened Pandora's Box. No turning away from it now.

Kid only smiled. He grabbed his gear from where it sat on a nearby bench and gently shoved Soul with his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back to the manor and we can talk about it."

* * *

><p>Soul was reminded what a godsend air conditioning was. Gallows Manor was cool and refreshing and it eased the ache in his head. Kid tossed him a bottle of water from the fridge which he gratefully took before collapsing on a nearby couch. No matter how many times he had been to the mansion, he was always struck by how heavily furnished it was. Probably to help with Kid's issues with symmetry.<p>

"So," Kid began, mirroring Soul's position on the opposite end of the couch, "do tell me what all this talk is about being "not straight"...or otherwise."

Soul scowled, though it was at nothing in particular. He indulged in another gulp of water before sighing and scrubbing at his sweaty hair. Where to even start? This was uncharted territory for him. He didn't know what he was feeling or why...but Kid was as good a person to talk to about it as any. It was necessary really, considering he was involved in the death scythe's whole thought process.

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair again, focusing intensely on the label of his water bottle, the nearby pillows, anything but Kid's questioning face.

"Maka and I were talking about fantasies last night. She mentioned that sometimes she thinks about..." he trailed off and coughed before rushing through the rest. "She thinks about the two of us...together."

"The two of us?" Kid repeated. "As in you and I?" an eyebrow raised, curious.

Soul only nodded, ears burning hot and red.

"And this is a problem for you because?" the death god's head tilted slightly. He showed only concern, no judgment.

"Well I...it's just that...I-I'm curious. And I don't know why."

Kid shifted from his side of the couch to sit closer to his friend. He wasn't close enough to be touching, but he could reach out and place his hand on a shoulder or a thigh if he wanted to.

"What's wrong with being curious? There's no shame in it," his words were kind, voice soft. He didn't want to press his friend, but he didn't want Soul to think there was anything shameful about questioning himself either. As far as Kid was concerned, it was completely normal.

"There's nothing wrong with it...I just thought I was past the age that this would be an issue, you know?" Soul murmured. sad ruby eyes meeting brilliant gold.

Kid carefully slid closer to the nervous young man, pulling a leg up on the couch to maintain space between them. It was for Soul's benefit, not his.

"You asked me earlier how I knew that I wasn't straight. The answer is...I didn't. It has never mattered to me if I was or wasn't. Who I am attracted to is immaterial. It shouldn't be of any importance except to me and the person I am with, you know? And beyond that, my personal belief is that sexuality is fluid. It is not outside of the realm of possibility, and certainly not probability, that someone could begin life straight as an arrow and end up with preferences one way or another as they mature. There's nothing wrong with that."

Soul remained silent, searching Kid's face for more answers. He didn't know what it was that he was looking for, but his heart was ready to beat right of his chest.

"Well, what does it mean if I'm curious about what it'd be like to touch you?" the white haired man spoke tentatively, fingers reflexively twitching against his thighs.

Kid only shrugged noncommittally. "It only means that you're curious. And if you would like to find out what it feels like to you, I have no objections."

Tan skin flushed a brilliant red, but Soul couldn't bring himself to look away from Kid's face, nor did he protest when the younger man slid closer still. The bottle in his hand crunched noisily as he clenched and unclenched his fist before he made a decision. A large hand shot out and twisted in the sweaty fabric of Kid's t-shirt, the young god yelping in startled surprise. He landed on top of Soul awkwardly though he didn't struggle to right himself, instead opting to let Soul shift beneath him to get comfortable.

Their lips were a few scant inches apart, but neither made the move to close the gap.

"I'm sorry," Soul whispered, hand still tangled in Kid's shirt. "I don't know what I...I mean you're not...you're not a girl."

The statement was met with a hearty laugh. Long pale fingers reached down to push ivory bangs away, a simple but intimate gesture.

"No, I am most assuredly not a girl. Are you ok with that?" Kid replied, calm and unconcerned.

The man beneath him blinked slowly, contemplating, internally fighting with himself. This was difficult for Soul, and the answer he gave only fueled his frustration.

"I don't know if I am."

"Do you want me to move?"

Soul shook his head slowly. "No."

An ebony eyebrow raised in inquiry, moderately surprised at his response.

"What do you want then?"

"I want...I want..." Soul frowned as he made a startling realization. "I just _**want**_!" he whined before leaning up to capture Kid's lips with his own. It was rough and a bit sloppy, but it was a kiss. And it felt really fucking good.

He pulled back a bit, leaning against the arm of the couch. The sight that greeted him caused a great heat to flare in his gut and it traveled all the way down to his groin. Kid smirked at him knowingly though he said nothing, golden eyes glittering with mischief and unabashed lust.

"Ok?" he questioned, stretching out over the broader man to get comfortable.

"Y-yeah...I think so, but I'm...I feel..." Soul swallowed thickly as he tried to shift his hips away from those of the man atop him.

"You don't need to do that, Soul," Kid stated confidently. "What you feel isn't wrong. And it's not like I'm unfamiliar with what happens down there you know."

Poor Soul blushed again, positive he should just permanently paint his face red.

Kid continued to play with alabaster strands, humming softly to himself as he casually shifted his hips, pleased by the gasp of the man beneath him.

"We're friends, right Soul?" he swiveled his hips again as he spoke.

"Uh *gasp* huh..."

"And sometimes friends play, right?" he ground down a bit more firmly, huffing at the solid ridge he felt against his stomach.

Soul growled in response, large hands desperately grabbing at narrow hips, high pitched whimpers slipping from a dry throat. This felt good to him. It felt so fucking good. But it was still so confusing. He wanted to kiss and lick and suck and **bite** the neck of the man that was driving him absolutely wild. Carmine eyes slid closed as he finally allowed himself a cautious thrust upwards. He had to. He had to know, to feel, to accept that this was ok.

Comparatively speaking, the Shinigami was small. He was nowhere near Maka's size, but physically manipulating him was not a difficult feat and Soul was tired of being on the bottom. He heaved himself upwards while pulling Kid into his body, just enough so he wouldn't smash his head on the arm of the couch. And then he was on top, the smaller male being pressed into the cushions as the scythe continued to grind and rock against his belly.

"Kid," Soul whimpered pathetically. "Kid, I can't stop..."

It was Kid's turn to grab Soul's hips, though he made no effort to stop or direct him. He only encouraged the larger man, pelvis raising to grind and find relief where he could.

"It's ok. You don't have to."

"Wanna bite...wanna bite so bad..." Soul was desperate and needy. He was hot and hard and wanting and it was so incredibly overwhelming.

Kid said nothing. He only tilted his head up, exposing pale unmarred skin in a silent invitation. His worked up compatriot wasted no time in accepting, rumbling deep in his chest as sharp teeth sank into smooth flesh. The weapon meister bit back a yelp, instead bucking his hips upwards erratically. He knew he was bleeding, could feel the blood trickling down his neck, but he didn't care. Wounds would heal and Soul needed the release.

Slender fingers tangled in the shock of white hair and he moaned. That only spurred Soul on, teeth sinking deeper into the skin he held so tightly. He allowed himself another growl, a combination of lust and frustration as he released Kid's neck to rest his forehead on the Shinigami's.

"Touch me," Soul pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Kid questioned. He didn't want to push a desperate man.

"I am begging you, please, for Death's sake, _**touch me**_!" he responded tersely. It was a demand, not a request.

Strong hands squeezed broad hip bones, trying to ease the larger man to a stop. Soul whined in protest and Kid only laughed.

"I can't help you if you're bucking like a mustang, Soul."

Hazy eyes stared into still glittering gold. He did not argue, but the weapon had trouble keeping himself still. His hips jerked sporadically as Kid's hand slid between the fabric of shorts and boxers. A sharp gasp rushed from his lungs when a warm hand wrapped around his throbbing length and he whined again. Kid stroked once and Soul bucked into him. He stroked again and Soul groaned and hunched over. He squeezed the firm flesh in his hand and was caught off guard when warm lips pressed to his, a not so tentative tongue following right behind.

Kid allowed the intrusion, pleasantly surprised by the intimacy. Soul had gone from tentative to shockingly bold and he wondered how long it would last. He didn't dwell on it too much as Soul's kisses became more insistent and he began to thrust into the hand that held him, broad palm resting against Kid's neck.

Soul's head dipped, hair tickling Kid's chin while his tongue flicked out to slide over the bite marks he'd left. To say that he'd marked the meister would be an understatement. He would be notably bruised and sore later.

Kid squeezed gently as his hand drew down the length of Soul's cock.

"You ok?"

Soul only nodded before resting his forehead against Kid's shoulder. He had to hunch a little awkwardly, but the way he was able to drive himself against Kid's fingers was heavenly.

"'M ok," he mumbled roughly into Kid's shoulder before he pushed himself up again, breath hitching. "Gonna come."

"Good," Kid hummed and lifted his free hand to push the hair out of the young man's eyes. He wanted to watch Soul unravel. More importantly, he wanted him to know that it was ok to. He leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Soul's jaw, trying to encourage him to relax and let go.

"Come for me, Soul Eater."

Soul's eyes squeezed shut, arms reaching out to brace against the arm of the couch as he shoved himself more forcefully into Kid's hands. He gasped when he felt gentle suction against his neck and whimpered yet again when Kid gently tugged at him.

He lost it when Kid leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Come for me, beautiful boy."

He stilled over Kid, gasping and choking on air, unable to form words. There was nothing but the sound of his strangled breathing and Kid milking every last hot drop of seed from him. He swayed like a falling redwood, the Shinigami barely able to sit up in time to catch him with one hand and push him against the back of the couch.

"Easy there buddy," Kid rumbled. He stripped off his shirt and casually wiped the sticky mess off his hand before leaning back against the couch himself. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," the demon scythe responded, eyes heavy lidded and blank.

Kid snorted, amused. It was a noise most unbecoming the usually prim and proper meister, but it seemed to fit the mood of the room. He lightly patted Soul's cheek as he stood up and stretched, working out the kinks in his back.

"Take a nap. I'll call Maka and have her pick you up in a bit."

Soul was already asleep.


End file.
